Tell Me You Love Me
by blueyebeauty15
Summary: Sucky title I know, i'll change it if i think of something better! Shuichi Shindou is a normal highschool boy but has the most dangerous boyfriend at his school and is misereable but can one person change all that? YukiShuichi, SuguruHiro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuki Uesugi (A/N: I know his first name is really Eiri, but in this story it's Yuki! ) was standing with his younger brother Tatsuha out in the driveway waiting for the school bus to ride. Yuki's father bought a new temple, so Yuki and his family had to move. Tatsuhawas ecstatic about the whole idea because he was now living in the same town that Ryuichi Sakuma lived in and he might get to meet him in town someday. Yuki didn't care. He had no friends or girlfriend to miss at his old school. He doubts he would make any friends at this school either, so he didn't care. (A/N: I know in Japan that they go by 1st years, 2nd years, and 3rd years; but in my story it will be freshman, sophomore, junior, seniors. Kay?)

Yuki was 17 and in his junior year andTatsuha was 15 in his freshman year. Yuki had been bored all summer with nothing to do, so he had picked on Tatsuha about being a little freshman. It was always fun to watch the rise he would get out of Tatsuha when he picked at him.

"Yuki, are you excited?" he heard Tatsuha ask him.

"Yeah, I'm jumping up with joy." He answered with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, come on! You can't be all grumpy about this!"

"Hey, the bus is coming." The bus stopped in front of the three, and they stepped on.

Shuichi Shindou was sitting with his best friend Hiroshi "Hiro" Nakano. Hiro was doing some last minute homework while Shuichi was banging his head to some Nittle Grasper music coming from the headphones on his head. Shuichi was so into his music that he didn't feel Hiro poking him in the arm. Hiro was getting aggravated so he took the headphones away from Shuichi.

"Hey! What you do that for, Hiro?"

"You were ignoring me."

"But you weren't saying anything! You were doing your homework!"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten seconds."

"Well, you have it now, so what is it?"

"We have some new students coming to our school." Shuichi's headphones being forgotten at the moment, Shuichi started to look around the bus. "Really? Where?"

"They're about to get on the bus." Shuichi then saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. A boy with blond hair and golden eyes stepped onto the bus. Shuichi felt drawn to the boy's eyes. And his lips. He wanted to kiss them. _Wait! Shuichi Shindou what are you thinking! You have a boyfriend and you don't even know this boy! _After the boy another boy that was practically his twin stepped on. This boy was almost the same height as his brother, but he had brown eyes and dark brown hair. Then a pretty girl with long brown hair stepped on. The two brothers sat behind Hiro and Shuichi. "Hi! I'm Shuichi Shindou and this is my friend Hiro Nakano." Shuichi said and smiled kindly at them. Shuichi didn't get any reaction from the blonde boy, but his brother was looking at Shuichi like he was the answer to his dreams. "Besides the pink hair, you look just like Ryuichi Sakuma." Then he was moving toward Shuichi like he was going to kiss him. Shuichi's eyes went wide and started to move away from the boy until the boy's brother yanked him backed.

"Leave the boy alone, Tatsuha. You're giving me a headache."

"Shut up! It's not like he's your boyfriend." At that the blonde headed boy hit Tatsuha in the head. "Baka." Was all he said then looked out the window. Tatsuha rolled his eyes and looked back at Shuichi and gave him a sexy smile.

"You sure you don't want to go anywhere alone?" Shuichi just stared at the guy, but finally said, "Um…I have a boyfriend."

"Bummer. Oh, excuse my manners. I'm Tatsuha Uesugi and this is my grumpy brother Yuki Uesugi. So what's your boyfriend's name?" Before Shuichi could answer he heard Hiro mutter loud enough for Shuichi and Tatsuha to hear, "Idiot."

"Hiro! Don't be mean!" he rolled his eyes and looked at Tatsuha. "Hiro doesn't like my boyfriend. His name is Tachi." (A/N: DON'T KILL ME!!! He just seemed right for the character.) "He's also possessive." Hiro said.

"Why do you think that?" Shuichi looked embarrassed.

"Maybe because every guy who's ever asked you out on a date, or even looks at you wrong comes to school the next day black and blue."

"I don't know what your talking about." But Shuichi looked scared.

"He's also abusive." Yuki, who was watching the whole argument, saw the small boy call Shuichi flinch and heard him say, "Does not!"

"Then where did that bruise from last week come from?" Yuki saw the pink hair kid's purple eyes go wide and his skin paled. "I told you, I fell." He whispered to his friend. His friend looked at the boy and his face softened. "Alright, I'm sorry. Lets talk about something else." Shuichi smiled at his best friend and the rest of the way Tatsuha and Shuichi talked about their idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, Hiro did his homework, and Yuki did nothing but look out the window and didn't say a word to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

All day in classes Shuichi didn't think about nothing except the new boy named Yuki. The only class he had Yuki in was P.E. Shuichi and Hiro were 16 and sophomores. They also were in a band called Bad Luck. Shuichi was the vocalist while Hiro played the guitar. They're keyboardist was Suguru Fugisaki. Suguru was about Shuichi's height with green hair and brown eyes. Suguru was also a serious boy that had a serious attitude about school, but was even more serious about their band like Shuichi was, but Shuichi knew that he was seriously in love with Hiro and he's always so tense when he was with Hiro. Hiro was mostly a laid back guy, but when he was with Suguru he was all nervous. This was all really funny to Shuichi. Watching them two together was like watching a comedy romance TV series, but Shuichi wished they would hurry up and go out already! Was walking back from P.E. and was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch. He had the same lunch shift with Suguru and Hiro so he knew they would be saving him a seat once he got in the cafeteria. He wondered if Yuki had 1st lunch shift, too? _Ugh! You baka, stop thinking about him!_ While he was thinking, Shuichi wasn't watching where he was going and so when he turned the corner he bumped into someone and stumbled back a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he stopped when he realized who it was. Another person Shuichi had first lunch shift with was Tachi, his possessive, abusive, and dangerous boyfriend. Yep, just like Hiro said. Why was Shuichi dating him if he was such a terrible guy? He had no idea, except that it was a really stupid thing to say yes and now he couldn't get out of the relationship. Last time he tried Tachi started yelling at him and then hit him right across the face. That was the first time he ever hit Shuichi, and it wasn't the last. Every time a guy would ask him out, Tachi would somehow find out. He would beat the pulp out of the guy, and then later he would yell and hit Shuichi accusing him of flirting with other guys or cheating on him.

"Oh, hi Tachi, sorry I didn't see you there. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"Looked like you were thinking about something." Tachi smirked at him and then pushed Shuichi against the wall, his hands on both of Shuichi's arms to keep him from moving away. "Were you thinking about me?" Shuichi didn't say anything, but to prevent Tachi from hitting him he slowly nodded his head. Then Tachi smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. When he broke away from Shuichi he said, "Good, 'cause you know what I would do if you were thinking about some other boy." He then squeezed Shuichi's arm tightly. His hand was on top of a bruise that he had given Shuichi two days go. The squeeze immediately sent a jolt of pain through his arm, making him wince. Tachi let go of him, but grabbed Shuichi's wrist and started to drag him to the cafeteria's double doors.

"I was looking for you. Come on, my friends are waiting."

"Um…Tachi?" Tachi stopped and looked at Shuichi. Shuichi was suddenly nervous but he continued anyways. "Um…can't we sit with my friends today?" Tachi glared and Shuichi in returned flinched a little, but said, "Please?" Tachi then smiled at him and leaned down to whisper in Shuichi's ear, "You'll owe me." He then left Shuichi alone to go sit at his table of friends. Shuichi sighed but walked towards his, Hiro's, and Suguru's table. To Shuichi's surprise, Yuki and Tatsuha Uesugi were sitting with Hiro and Suguru.

Shuichi sat down across from his two best friends and noticed they were both looking at him with concern. They must have seen the sad look on Shuichi's face.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing." Hiro had a disbelieving look and Suguru looked at where Tachi's table was and then looked back at Shuichi. "Did you and Tachi have a fight?" he asked.

"No, guys. Really, there's nothing to worry about." They both looked like they didn't believe Shuichi, so to change the subject he looked at Yuki and Tatsuha.

"Hi! How was you first day here?" Yuki didn't say anything, but Tatsuha smiled and answered, "It's been great. A lot of the teachers like me and I swear this one guy was hitting on me in English." Yuki snorted when he heard that.

"Hey! I'm very good looking you know. Any guy would want to hit on **_me."_**

"Like who?" Yuki gave Tatsuha a incredulous look, but Tatsuha just grinned in return.

"Like the person who is coming towards our table." Yuki turned around and saw a pretty boy with a "come to bed with me" look heading towards their table and was looking at Tatsuha. Yuki glared at the boy before he could get to the table. When the boy saw Yuki's death glare he stopped in his tracks, turned away quickly and hurriedly walked away. Yuki turned to Tatsuha with an innocent smile. "What guy?"

"You scared him away!" Tatsuha yelled.

"Idiot, all he wanted was to get you in bed. After he got what he wanted he would throw you away like dirt." Tatsuha pouted but then said, "Well Yuki, you leave me no choice…I shall kiss Shuichi!" Yuki then felt a little jealousy going on inside. Why? He had no idea. The pink haired brat was the only thing that was going through his head all day.

Shuichi, who was watching the whole argument with an amused looked, eyes went wide when he heard Tatsuha. He hoped Tachi, who was two tables away, heard him. There would be trouble if he did. Shuichi decided to stop the argument before it got to where Tachi could hear. "So, Yuki, how did you like P.E.?" When Yuki's beautiful golden eyes looked at him, Shuichi could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"It was okay, but I don't really like basketball." Yuki answered. Shuichi laughed and shook his head. "I don't like it either. I suck at it." Yuki raised his eyebrows at Shuichi and said, "But all you did was watch from the sidelines." Shuichi smiled at Yuki.

"My point exactly." Shuichi felt someone staring at him. When he looked back he saw Tachi glaring at him. Shuichi flinched and quickly looked down at his tray of food. _Oh no! He is not happy! He's going hit me again. _Yuki noticed all of this and turned to look behind him and saw an angry looking guy glaring right at him. _Must be the boyfriend. _Yuki glared back at the guy and turned back around and began to eat.

"What grades are you two in?" Suguru asked.

"I'm a freshman." Tatsuha answered.

"Junior." Yuki didn't say anything else and took his empty tray to the cafeteria lady.

"Doesn't talk much, does he?" Hiro said. Tatsuha rolled his eyes but said, "No. What about you three? What grades are you in?"

"We're all sophomores." Suguru said politely. The five of them, except Yuki, talked the rest of the lunch hour until it was time to go to their fourth hour class.

All through lunch Tachi was in a pissed mood. _How dare that boy glare at **me!** Shuichi is mine! And why was Shuichi smiling at that blonde freak like that? _He'd punish Shuichi later and that new boy will learn his place here, and it will nit be with what belongs to him.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Shuichi snuck out of his house to go meet Tachi at his own. Tachi was 18 and was able to live on his own, so Tachi had his own apartment where him and his friends live. Shuichi hated it over there. It smelled like smoke, and beer cans were everywhere. But if Shuichi were to refuse to go over there, it wouldn't be good for him. Shuichi wondered why Tachi wanted him over there this late at night, but he didn't ask incase he got mad and started yelling.

Shuichi didn't have to walk far to get to Tachi's apartment, and soon found himself knocking on Tachi's door. The door swung open and Shuichi saw a very drunk Tachi. That was not good; a drunk Tachi was an extremely abusive Tachi, not like most times when he just hits him once, but if he's drunk, Tachi would beat Shuichi if he did the wrong thing or say the wrong thing. Shuichi suddenly remembered the look Tachi gave him at lunch that day and had a strong feeling to run away, but he couldn't run away, that would just piss Tachi off even more.

"Hey, baby." Tachi sneered at him. _I don't like the sound of his voice, or that look on his face. I wonder what that's about it? _ Shuichi was suddenly drugged inside and into a bruising kiss. He heard a sound of the door being slammed shut and locked. Tachi pulled away from him because he had to breath. That look was still on his face and he was smiling at Shuichi like Tatsuha had that morning on the bus. Shuichi suddenly remembered what Tachi said to him in the hallway earlier that day, **_"You owe me."_**

_Oh God! He doesn't want…NO!_

Tachi took him to the living room and sat down on the couch, dragging Shuichi down to his lap. He brought Shuichi's mouth to his, and to save himself from getting a beating he kissed him back and when he felt Tachi's tong slide across his lower lip, he let him deepen the kiss. After a minute they broke apart to catch their breath, but only just to have Tachi continue kissing Shuichi. Shuichi then felt a hand at his mid-section and it began to rub his crotch through his pants. Shuichi began to squirm to get away from the hand, but it squeezed hard, making Shuichi wince in Tachi's mouth. The hand continues to rub until it finally stopped, but Shuichi was just pushed down onto the couch and Tachi was on top of him. He grinds his groin against Shuichi's. "I want to fuck you."

"No."

"Come on, Shu, loosen up."

"I SAID NO!" Shuichi then felt a hard fist hit him across his right check. That will leave a bruise. "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME! WHAT? DO YOU NOT WANT ME?! IS IT THAT BLONDE HEADED FREAK YOU WANT?!" Shuichi was then punched hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. "YOU SHOULD FEEL LUCKY THAT I WOULD STAY WITH YOU! NO ONE ELSE WOULD WONT YOUR WORTHLESS ASS!"

Suddenly, all the anger he ever felt towards Tachi all came up at once, and with all the force he had he kneed Tachi in the groin, making him moan in pain and roll off of him and onto the floor. Shuichi shot up from the couch and ran out of the apartment. Shuichi heard some thumping from behind him and without even turning around he knew Tachi was chasing after him. Shuichi just ran faster. Lucky for Shuichi, Tachi's apartment was on the first floor, so when he saw the door leading to outside he shot threw them without stopping. Shuichi was halfway out of the parking lot when he heard Tachi's shouts and threats, but Shuichi just kept on running, and didn't stop until he was at a park in the middle of the city. He collapsed onto a bench and tried to catch his breath.

"Shuichi?" Shuichi jumped and quickly turned around and to see the one and only Yuki Uesugi. On trembling knees Shuichi stood up into the light coming from the light pole beside him so Yuki would see it was him. "Are you okay?" Yuki asked but when he saw Shuichi's swollen and bruised face he asked, "Did you get in a fight?" when Shuichi nodded he asked, "Who?"

Yuki got his answer when there was a noise of a tire screeching and then Tachi's red convertible slammed into a stop in front of Shuichi and Yuki. Shuichi quickly ran behind Yuki.

"Shuichi, get in the car now!"

"He's not going anywhere with you! Get out of here." Yuki answered for Shuichi. Tachi climbed out of his car and walked towards the two. "Shut the fuck up before I beat you to a pulp. Shuichi, you'll only make it worse for yourself if you don't get in the car _now_!"

Before Shuichi could say anything Yuki plowed his fist into Tachi's face. Tachi looked furious of the nerve of the other guy to hit him and tried to hit him back, but Yuki stopped him with a hit of his own. The two began to fight, but Yuki overpowered Tachi easily and when he saw he was in control of the fight, he grabbed Tachi and threw him at his car. "I'm not going to tell you again, _get out of here_." Tachi glared at Shuichi, but then got into his car and drove off. Yuki turned around to look at Shuichi, who was pale and trembling. His face was bruised and his lip was bleeding.

"You okay?"

"H-h-he's going t-to…"

"Don't worry, he wont hurt you again." Shuichi looked at him with a disbelieving look, but Yuki jus smirked slightly at him. "I'll make sure it. Now come on, lets get you home." Shuichi smiled for the first time that night. "Thank you, Yuki." Yuki smirked at him and said, "Come on, Brat."

"Hey! I'm not a brat!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was silent in the car as Yuki drove, until Shuichi realized that they were at his rode. Yuki started to slow the car down when they were getting close to Shuichi's house. (A/N: Shuichi gets off the bus before Yuki does in the evenings, so Yuki knows where Shuichi lives.) Yuki noticed that there were no cars in the driveway, and Shuichi's house didn't have a garage. "Is anyone home?" he asked Shuichi.

"No. My parents and my sister went on vacation for a week."

"And they left you here?"

"Well, my parents wanted me to stay here and go to school because my grades were bad enough as it is. I didn't want to go anyways."

"So they just left you here alone for a week?"

"Oh, believe me, they were worried. But I told them I was 16 and could take care of myself. So they warned me to have no parties and to keep the house clean, and then they left." By then Yuki had pulled up to the driveway.

"Does Tachi know about this?"

"Uh…yeah." Shuichi whispered. _Shit. He sure is a troublesome brat. I guess I'll have to take him somewhere else until his parents get back. I wonder if Tohma and Mika will mind if they have a visitor for a few days? I'll talk to them later. _"I'll stay here for tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to a friends and we'll see if he can take you in until your parents get back."

"Yuki, you don't have to do all that for me. I'll be just fine on my own, or I can have a friend stay over…" Yuki didn't listen to him and started dialing his new home phone number and waited for it to start ringing. It kept on ringing and no one answered. _Hmph. He's probably still mad at me. _When Yuki got the answer machine he just left a message saying he was staying at a friend's house. He looked at Shuichi and said, "I'll stay here incase that Tachi bastard gets any smart ideas. Tomorrow after school I'll take you to a friend of mine."

"Okay." They both climbed out of the car and Shuichi unlocked the door and walked in, with Yuki behind him.

"I'll lead you to the guest room." Yuki followed Shuichi up the stairs of his house, and to a room at the end of the hall. "I'll be right back." Shuichi left but came back seconds later with a wad of clothes in his hand. "You can sleep in these. Go change in the bathroom and give me your uniform when you're done so I can wash them for you. I doubt you can fit in my clothes and I don't have a brother that goes to our school so I'll just wash yours so you can wear them again tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"It's fine." Yuki answered and then Yuki walked into the bathroom the room was connected to.

When Yuki was done changing Shuichi took his uniform and left for the washroom. _Wow. I cant believe what all happened tonight. I still can't get over the fact that Yuki beat the shit out of Tachi! I wonder if this means that Tachi will finally leave me alone? _When Shuichi put the clothes in the washer he left and went back to Yuki's room.

"They wont take long to wash. When their done I'll put them in the dryer and they will be dry by morning. Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shuichi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you let him hurt you like that?" Shuichi just stared at Yuki for a while, a little surprised by the question, but not mad. That was a question he asked himself so many times, but still didn't know the answer. "I don't know."

Yuki saw that Shuichi looked sad, and was sorry he asked the question, but to make him happier he said, "Don't worry. He wont hurt you again. I'll make sure of it."

Shuichi smiled at him.

Shuichi was happy at Yuki's words and then suddenly hugged Yuki. Yuki looked surprised and Shuichi laughed when he saw Yuki's face, but he stopped laughing when he really started to look at Yuki. Shuichi wanted to kiss him and he felt his face getting closer to Yuki's and to Shuichi's surprise he wasn't pulling away from him. Shuichi's lips were inches away from Yuki's when he suddenly realized what he was doing. _Wait! I can't do this to myself again! I don't want to get hurt again! _ Shuichi pulled away from Yuki. "I-I'm sorry. Um…thank you for everything. Goodnight." Shuichi left the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the door that Shuichi just closed. _What was that about? It looked like he was about to kiss me, but suddenly changed his mind. He looked scared. _To his surprise, he felt a little disappointed and hurt. _Why do I feel disappointed? Why did he look so scared? Does he think I'll hurt him?_ Yuki decided not to think on it. He turned out the lights and went to bed.

Shuichi was lying in bed and was totally confused and disgusted with himself. _Why did I act like that? Yuki probably doesn't want to speak to me again. Why did I pull away? Will Yuki ever like me now? Maybe Tachi is right. Maybe I am worthless._ Shuichi couldn't sleep so he took out his notebook and began to work on the song he was writing earlier.

Hi guys! Thanks all those readers her left me reviews. They've been helping me a lot! I hope you like this chap. Even though it's short. Anyways, does Shuichi think that Yuki will hurt him? Will Yuki prove to Shuichi that he wont hurt him?????

**Keep leaving me reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Shuichi woke up at the sound of his radio/alarm clock blaring very loud music. Shuichi got out of bed and stumbled his way through piles of clothes on the floor to his bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair when it was dry, got dressed and headed down stairs. He made breakfast for Yuki and himself. Ten minutes after he started cooking breakfast, Yuki walked into the kitchen with his nightclothes still on. "Oh, you probably want your clothes, huh? Hang on a sec and I'll go get them."

"Don't worry about it. I haven't even showered yet, lets eat first." They ate their breakfast and when they were done Shuichi gave Yuki his clothes and Yuki went to go get ready. After he was done getting ready they both left for school in Yuki's car.

During the drive to school Shuichi finally realized that Yuki ad his own car.

"Hey, Yuki, if you have this car, then why did you ride the bus to school yesterday."

"It's a stupid reason really, but yesterday after school was my drivers license test and I pass, but my dad said I couldn't drive the car to school that morning because I didn't have my license yet, so Tatsuha and I had to ride the bus."

"Well if you didn't you wouldn't have met me and Hiro or Suguru."

"The thought just breaks my heart." Yuki said in a sarcastic tone.

"No need to get sarcastic." Shuichi glared at Yuki.

"Brat." Was all Yuki said.

"Argh! Don't call me a brat!" Yuki looked at Shuichi and then looked at the bruise that was on his cheek.

"What happened last night?"

"Excuse me?"

"What happened between you and Tachi before you met me in the park?" Shuichi looked at Yuki for a while and then looked away and out the window. Yuki waited silently until Shuichi finally answered. "He wanted sex, but I didn't wan to have it with him. He started yelling and hitting me. He said that I was worthless and that I should be lucky to have him." Yuki pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked in the closest spot to the school that was available and Shuichi continued to talk. "I got so mad at him that with all the strength I had I kneed him in the groin. I took my chance and ran. But I've let Tachi hurt me the way he does. Maybe I am worthless." When he said that Yuki brought Shuichi into his arms and kissed him and he felt Shuichi stiffen for a second but began to kiss him back. Yuki wanted to deepen the kiss, but before he could do that Shuichi pulled away. "We cant." Shuichi opened the car door and was about to climb out, but Yuki caught his wrist. Shuichi looked back and Yuki saw the sad look in his eyes. Yuki let go of his wrist. "Your not worthless, Shuichi."

Shuichi stared at Yuki for a while. If it was anyone else he would've been happy and felt better, but with Yuki he wanted him to say something else, but Shuichi didn't know what that something was. Shuichi climbed out of the car and closed the door; he ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he got to the school.

All morning Shuichi couldn't concentrate in class, and was yelled at a few times for not paying attention. Shuichi was thankful when it was finally time for lunch. Maybe spending time with his friends will make him feel better. As Shuichi was walking down the empty hall towards the cafeteria he was suddenly slammed against the wall and saw Tachi leaning over him. _Oh, boy. He's mad. _"Listen you little bastard. You don't run out on me got that and you damn well will not run to some other boy. You belong to me. Understand?"

"What you don't seem to understand is after what happened last night we are officially threw. It's over." Tachi's eyes glared murderously at Shuichi.

"Remember the last time you tried that. You ended up black and blue, right? You don't want a repeat of that, do you? Your with me and always will be. Your mine."

"I don't belong to anyone."

"You know, ever since that blonde freak came here you've become a little cocky. I can change that." Tachi raised his fist and was about to bring it down to Shuichi's already bruised face when, "Is there a problem?"

Tachi turned around to see Yuki glaring at him. Tachi backed away from Shuichi and Shuichi ran to Yuki's side. Tachi glared at him, but looked back at Yuki.

"No. No problem at all." When Tachi went inside the cafeteria, Yuki looked at Shuichi.

"You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. He was going to but he didn't since you came and stopped him. Thank you." Shuichi laughed, "I think he's scared of you." Shuichi continued to laugh. Yuki smiled glad to see Shuichi laughing. "Come on," Yuki said when Shuichi was done laughing, "your friends are wondering where you are."

When Shuichi got to the table Hiro and Suguru saw Shuichi's bruised face and immediately started questioning him.

"What happen?"

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Who was it?"

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Guys! Guys! Please!" Shuichi yelled at his worried friends. "Be quiet and let me explain." The two immediately stopped asking questions and was quiet. Shuichi smiled when it was quiet again and told Hiro and Suguru the whole thing that happen at Tachi's apartment and at the park. "I swear I'll kill him!" Hiro yelled when Shuichi was done talking and started to get up, but Yuki said, "Sit down, sit down. I've already taken care of it." Just then Tachi walked outside where Shuichi and the others were and Hiro started laughing. "I see you did." Hiro sit backed down and Suguru said, "Thank God you were there Yuki." Just then Shuichi realized something and looked at Yuki.

"Why were you there so late at night?"

"My father and I got into a argument and I left the house. I drove to the park to take a walk. When I was about to leave I saw a certain pinked hair brat running and then collapsed onto the bench."

"Hey! Will you stop calling me a brat?!" Yuki just chuckled at Shuichi's look and ruffled his hair. "Your cute." Shuichi blushed and looked away to hide it from Yuki but he saw it and he smiled to himself.

"Hey, guess what I heard." Tatsuha, who was quiet until then, suddenly exclaimed making Shuichi and his friends jump. Yuki just sat there, already used to Tatsuha's sudden outbursts. "Our school is having a homecoming!"

"Idiot. This is an all boys' school. Not every guy here is gay." Yuki said hitting Tatsuha in the head.

"No, no, no. We're having the homecoming with the all girls' school that is in this area. But I'm going with a boy that's in my science class, and before you say anything Yuki, no he does not want to get me in bed."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Then why did you say it last time about that guy in my English class?"

"Because it was the truth and I knew it would make you mad."

"Argh!" Tatsuha glared at Yuki.

"See, you're mad now." Yuki said calmly. Tatsuha just looked away from Yuki and didn't say another word to him; Yuki just sat there smirking.

Shuichi started thinking about the homecoming, but then got bored and wanted to do something. He looked at Hiro and Suguru and smirked. _Maybe I can help get them together. This is going to be fun. _The two victims were looking at the ground nervously. (A/N: They're all just sitting outside on the ground talking.) Shuichi smirked. "Hey, Hiro, Suguru, are you two going together?" He looked from Hiro to Suguru and thought he was going to burst out laughing then. They both jumped when they heard Shuichi say that and started blushing like crazy, but then Hiro said, "No. What makes you think that?"

Shuichi shrugged, "Just wondering." He looked at Suguru and decided to pick on him.

"Hey, Suguru, I know someone who has the hots for you." Suguru eyes widened and when Shuichi looked at Hiro he wanted to laugh so bad. Hiro was glaring at the ground in jealousy. Yuki looked at Shuichi and was wondering why he had such a mischievous glint in his eye. He looked at Suguru and then at Hiro. When he saw Hiro he understood and had to bite his tong from laughing.

"W-what? M-me?" Suguru stuttered.

"Oh yeah," Shuichi said, "this guy came up to me in one of my classes telling me how he thought you were hot and sexy. He wanted me to ask you to the homecoming for him." Suguru blushed even redder and Hiro was looking even angrier.

"R-really? Who?" Suguru asked.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to say. It's a surprise. He doesn't want you to know until you see him homecoming night."

"Oh, and he wants to go with _me?_" Suguru asked. His face was getting redder by every word Shuichi said, and Hiro looked like he was going to explode, and Shuichi knew just the thing to say to make Hiro explode.

"Yep. He said Suguru Fujisaki. He wants to take you to homecoming, and somewhere else, too." He winked at Suguru. Suguru, if possible, blushed even redder, and Hiro…well Hiro exploded. "ARGH! THAT'S IT! SUGURU, WILL YOU GO TO THE HOMECOMING WITH ME?" The look on Suguru's face was priceless. Shuichi was rolling on the ground and laughing, and Yuki was chuckling. The two victims looked confused, and Tatsuha, who didn't catch on like Yuki did, looked just as confused.

"W-what's so funny?" Suguru asked.

"You two…should've seen…your faces…it was priceless." Shuichi was gasping for air and his stomach hurt. He hasn't laughed like that in forever.

"So," Suguru said slowly, "there isn't really a guy who wants to go to the homecoming with me?" Shuichi shook his head. "I said…all of that…to bait…Hiro."

"To bait me?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, and it worked." Yuki said and that just made Shuichi laugh even more.

"Why?" Suguru asked.

"Because I knew it would make Hiro so mad that he would want to ask you and get you to go with him."

"How did you know I…" Hiro started to ask but Shuichi answered before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh please! Watching you two is like watching a comedy-romance anime series. It's so obvious that you two should have a Hiro/Suguru fan club." Shuichi laughed some more when he saw Hiro and Suguru blush and look away and seemed to find the ground very interesting. "Now Hiro," Shuichi said and Hiro looked up, "please continue." He waved his hand towards Suguru. Hiro blushed but looked at Suguru and Suguru looked back at him. "Um…Suguru, will you go to the homecoming with me, and be my boyfriend?" Suguru's eyes went wide and he smiled from ear to ear. "Yes!" he exclaimed and hugged Hiro's neck. Hiro smiled and hugged Suguru's waist. From over Suguru's shouldered Hiro looked at his best friend and mouthed the words "Thank you."

Shuichi smiled. Just like he thought. He was happy now that he was with his friends. He helped get his two best friends together. That made him happy. Shuichi smiled his true smile, not the fake one he smiled when he was with Tachi and was pretending to be happy, but a true smile. Yuki saw this and hope he could be the reason Shuichi smiled like that one day.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day Shuichi was in a much happier, and he was his normal hyper self by the end of the day. Yuki had told him at lunch to meet him back at his car when school let out. Today Yuki was going to take him to a friend of his and Shuichi was going to stay there until his parents come back. He was grateful of Yuki for all he was doing for him just so Tachi wouldn't harm him. When he bell rang to signal that it was time to go home, Shuichi raced out of the room and out of the school. Once he was out in the parking lot Shuichi stopped and looked around for Yuki's car. Shuichi realized that he didn't remember where the car was. That morning he was in such a hurry to get out of the car and away from Yuki that he wasn't paying attention to where he was. Remembering what happened between him and Yuki that morning made Shuichi's good mood turn to a depressed and confused mood. What will happen between him and Yuki now? Shuichi was finally free from Tachi and he like Yuki a lot, but something was missing. And for some reason he wanted Yuki to give Shuichi that missing something, but Shuichi didn't know what it was. What did he want? _What do I want? _Shuichi didn't know. When he was with Tachi he had forgotten all that he wanted and all that made him happy. It was all about what Tachi wanted and what made Tachi happy, or pay the consequences. Shuichi still had his music, which was something that Tachi could never take away. Music and singing was his life. But now that every time he was with Yuki, he wanted something but didn't know what. Shuichi suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Shuichi jumped and turned around quickly, he saw Yuki smirking down at him. "Did I scare you?" Yuki looked innocently at Shuichi.

"Yes, you did! There should be a law against people scaring others!"

"Whatever, Brat, lets go. My car is this way."

"Argh! Stop calling me a brat!" Yuki ignored him and continued to walk towards his car and Shuichi followed. They left the school Shuichi was quiet until they got all the way to town and Shuichi decided to finally say something to break the silence.

"Hey, Yuki, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a minute." Yuki drove for a few more minutes until he pulled over in front of a building and parked the car. Shuichi looked at the building and at the front of the store it said in big letters, NG STUDIO. (A/N: If that's not what it's called then tell me and I'll change it.) "What are we doing here?" Shuichi asked.

"My friend, well actually he's my brother-in-law. He owns this place and it's a music studio. Some the popular bands do all of their music stuff here."

"Really? What's his name? Maybe I can get him to listen to me, Hiro, and Suguru?"

"You three are a band?"

"Yep! We're called Bad Luck. We're going to be famous someday! I'll let you listen to us sometime. Anyways, how is he your whats his name?"

"Tohma Seguchi and he's married to my older sister."

"T-T-TOHMA SEGUCHI?! AS IN TOHMA SEGUCHI FROM NITTLE GRASPER?! THAT TOHMA SEGUCHI?!" Shuichi yelled.

"Will you quit yelling?" Yuki said calmly. "Yes, that Tohma Seguchi." Suddenly the door to the building open and said person stepped out. "Who was yelling…" Tohma stopped when he saw Yuki standing beside someone with _pink hair?_ Tohma looked at Shuichi and asked, "Were you the one who was yelling my name?" Shuichi blushed adorably and looked away. "Er…sorry." He said in a low, shy voice. Tohma smiled and laughed a little before he looked at Yuki.

"Yuki, not that I'm not delighted to see you, but why are you here? You don't normally come and visit me like this. Is something wrong?" He looked suspiciously at Shuichi, but Shuichi didn't look at him. "Yes, actually. May I talk with you alone for a few minutes?"

Tohma looked slightly worried but agreed. Shuichi sat in the lounge and Yuki followed Tohma to his office.

Once they were in Tohma's office he beckoned for Yuki to sit down in the leather chair across from his desk. "What's wrong, Yuki? Does it have to do with that boy?"

Yuki nodded at Tohma. He hoped Tohma would agree to take Shuichi in for a week. Tohma had never denied Yuki anything, but he was still worried that Tohma wouldn't agree. "His name is Shuichi Shindou."

"That sounds familiar." Tohma looked thoughtful for a second, but let Yuki continue.

"I met him at my new school. You see, his parents and sister are gone on vacation for a week."

"What's the problem?" Tohma asked, frowning slightly.

"His parents left him here because of his grades in school, but they trusted him to be alone at the house for the time they are gone, they obviously don't know about his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Tohma raised his eyebrows at Yuki. He had a bad feeling about what Yuki was going to tell him.

"Yeah. Well, actually now he's Shuichi's ex-boyfriend, but he's not too happy about it. When they were together he would beat Shuichi and try to control him, he claimed Shuichi as his, and still does, and that's the problem. He knows about Shuichi's parents leaving for a week and Shuichi being alone at his house. I knew he was going to go over there and do something to Shuichi now especially that he's piss at him. He can't seem to take a hint, even though I've already beaten the shit out of the guy once. Well, I want you to take Shuichi in for the week his parents will be gone."

"Does the kid have any friends? Why not there home?"

"Because Hiro and Suguru…"

"Suguru? Suguru Fujisaki?" Yuki looked at Tohma confused for a second before he answered him. "Yeah, how do you know him?"

"He's my cousin. Now I know where I heard 'Shuichi Shindou' from. Suguru talks about him and that other boy, Hiro, every time I see him. I believe him, Shindou, and his friend Hiro…"

"Boyfriend." Yuki interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Hiro is Suguru's boyfriend. They're dating now."

"Since when?"

"Since today." Yuki smirked at Tohma's dark look. He was always protective of those he cares about. _He must know Suguru really well. Hmph. He must get an earful about Hiro every time he sees him. _Tohma shrugged, "I guess I should've expected it. Suguru talks about the boy like there's no tomorrow. Anyway, Suguru has told me about their band a few times. Bad Luck is what they're called, I believe. I told him once they finish high school I'll listen to them play."

"Anyway, Suguru's and Hiro's house would be the first two places the bastard would look for Shuichi. So, I thought I'd take him to you. He wouldn't look for Shuichi here or your place." Yuki looked at Tohma expectantly. Tohma smiled at Yuki. Even though Yuki didn't say or let on that he did, but he could tell that Yuki really cared about this Shuichi Shindou. He was glad that Yuki had finally found someone that he was happy with. Tohma cared about his brother-in-law deeply, and he couldn't really deny Yuki anything. "Looks like I'll get to here Bad Luck play sooner then I thought." Yuki looked grateful. "So, you'll take him in?"

"Sure. Just bring Shuichi by here everyday after school, and I'll take him over to my place after work each day. I'm sure Mika wont mind. Oh, bring Suguru and this Hiro guy with you too. I'd like to meet this Hiro guy and hear them play." Yuki chuckled.

"I'd like to see this." Yuki said.

"Your welcome to stay as long as you want." Suddenly Yuki frowned and said, "You know, Tohma, this guy is just the kind of crazy that will probably stalk Shuichi and find out where he's staying." Tohma gave Yuki a comforting smile.

"Not to worry, Yuki. If this guy wants Shindou, he'll have to get through me…and K's gun." Yuki laughed at that.

"Thanks Tohma."

"No problem." Tohma smiled. He was happy for Yuki. He found someone he wants to protect.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys! I'm just letting you know that this chapter will be a short one. The story is getting closer and closer to being finish! Well I hope you will like this chapter!!!!!**_

Shuichi was in the lounge room for about ten minutes until Yuki and Tohma finally came out of Tohma's office. Shuichi looked expectantly at Yuki. Tohma smiled at Shuichi. "It looks like we'll be getting to know each other." Shuichi's eyes went wide and he had a surprised look on his face. "R-really? You mean it? You don't mind?" Shuichi looked extremely grateful, but then he looked down at the floor and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry if I'm so much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, Shuichi," Tohma said kindly, "it's not your fault. Yuki explained everything to me, and as long you are with me while your parents are gone, this boy wont hurt you." Shuichi smiled at Tohma and said, "Thank you very much." Tohma smiled and told Shuichi their plans.

"Okay, each day after school Yuki will bring you, Suguru, and your friend Hiro by here, and when its time to leave work, you'll come with me to my place."

"Wow, thanks very much, but why will Hiro and Suguru becoming with us?"

"Well, Suguru Fujisaki is my little cousin." Shuichi looked surprise. _Suguru never told me that! I wonder why? _"You mean to tell me," Shuichi began, "that all this time Suguru has been related to you and knew about this studio, and he didn't even tell me or Hiro. Even though he's just as serious about the band as I am?!" Tohma laughed, but answered Shuichi's question. "It was for your benefit, I assure you. Suguru has told me about you band countless of times, and has asked me to listen to you three play, but I've told him that I'll listen to you play after you three finish high school." Shuichi look saddened. He didn't even care about school, he only cared about his band and becoming famous. _I still have my sophmore year to finish, and two years after that. I CANT WAIT THAT LONG!_

"But," Tohma began to speak again, "it looks like I'll be hearing you three play earlier then I thought. I'll give you time to practice here at this studio, then after you three have practice a while, I'll set a audition date. But only on one condition."

"What? Anything?" Shuichi looked like Christmas had came early. Tohma laughed and said, "You have to finish high school." Shuichi groaned when Tohma said that and had a pouty look until he said, "Oh alright, but thank you so much for the offer. We wont let you down, I promise!" Tohma laughed at Shuichi, who was jumping up and down. Finally Yuki spoke up for the first time since they walked out of Tohma's office.

"Come on, Shuichi. I'm going to bring you over to your house so you can pack, then bring you back here."

"Okay!" They left and from there and back Yuki had the misfortune to here Shuichi go on and on about he will be living with _the _Tohma Seguchi for a week.

The next day Shuichi walked into the cafeteria and sat across from Hiro and Suguru after he got his tray of food. Yuki was sitting beside Shuichi, and Tatsuha was sitting at one of the ends. (A/N: The cafeteria table they're sitting at are round.)

"Guess who I met yesterday, Suguru." Shuichi piped up.

"Who?" Suguru asked, not sounding interested. He looked very comfortable with sitting so close to Hiro, and Hiro had his arm around Suguru. Shuichi smiled and said, "Your cousin…Tohma Seguchi."

"WHAT?!" Suguru yelled, but began to say, "Shuichi, the reason I didn't tell you about Tohma was…" but Shuichi interrupted. "Calm down, calm down. Your cousin told me everything."

"How did you meet him, anyways?" Suguru asked.

"Yuki introduced us."

"How do you know him, Yuki?" Suguru asked, looking confused.

"He's my brother-in-law." Suguru suddenly started choking on the milk he was drinking, and Hiro patted his back. "Mika is your sister?" Suguru asked, looking surprised. Yuki laughed a little and said, "Yeah." It was quiet for a few seconds until Hiro said, "Woah, small world." They all laughed at that.

"So, why did Yuki bring you by there." Hiro asked Shuichi, but Yuki was the one who told them why, but Shuichi said, "Oh, and Yuki will be bringing you two to the studio too and Tohma said we could practice there and after a few days of practicing he said he'll give us a auditon date!" Suguru and Hiro were ecstatic and Suguru said, "Really? He did?" Shuichi laughed and nodded his head. Shuichi was happy the rest of the day. He couldn't wait till they left for the studio and began to practice.

The day was finally over and Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru all piled up into Yuki's car. (A/N: Tatsuha rode the bus home.) Yuki drove to the studio and they all got out. Tohma was waiting in the lounge when they all went inside and when Suguru saw him; he ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Tohma!" Tohma laughed but hugged his little cousin back. "Well, you have been telling me about the band a lot, and I couldn't help but be curious." Suguru smiled and hugged him again and Tohma said, "Now, I'd like to meet this boyfriend that Yuki so kindly told me about." Suguru frowned. He knew how protective his cousin was of him, but Hiro stood forward and hold out his hand. "Hiro Nakano." Tohma took his hand and shook it but while squeezing Hiro's hand…hard. Hiro got the message, **_"Don't hurt my little cousin, or you'll die."_**

"Tohma Seguchi." Tohma said, he gave Hiro an innocent smile; the smile would probably scare a lot of people.

"Okay, lets go practice." Shuichi suddenly said. The three band members all went into the rehearsal room and began to play. They played for hours until it was time to leave.

"Alright!" Shuichi yelled, "By the time for audition, we'll be perfect!" Shuichi was happy. He hasn't been so happy in a long time. _Things are finally looking up!_


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday evening and Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru were practicing with a new song that Shuichi wrote. They were doing really well, and thought that they will be ready by auditions, but they didn't notice Yuki and Tohma walking into the room. The beginning of the song came on and they began to play. Shuichi was singing his heart out through out the whole song. When it was over Shuichi turned around to get a drink of water, but he heard Suguru yell, "Tohma!" and turned back around to see Tohma and Yuki standing against the wall. Tohma smirked and said, "I came in here to tell you that your audition will be today at 10:00." Shuichi checked his watch and saw it was ten minutes after ten. He looked at Tohma and said, "10:00 has already passed." Tohma smirked and said, "And I just heard you three play." Shuichi felt like he was going to faint but Tohma continued, "You three did very well, though the lyrics could use some help."

"Some help?" Yuki said giving Tohma an incredulous look, "The lyrics had zero talent."

"Hey!" Shuichi yelled at Yuki, "Don't say it like that! They weren't that bad!" Yuki just rolled his eye and Tohma continued to speak. "Well it looks to me that Bad Luck…is NG Records new band." Shuichi cheered and Hiro and Suguru hugged and kissed. Tohma had small smile but he said, "As your boss I expect you three to finish high school and also, when I tell you to write 5 songs in a hour, that's exactly what I mean. What I say, you do. Understand?" the three nodded their head and Tohma continued, "To make sure you three do your job, I hired K as your manager." A blonde man with a long ponytail stepped into the room. He walked up to Shuichi and put a gun to his head. "You do what I tell you, got it? My orders come from Tohma so you better do it if you don't want to get fired." Shuichi gulped and nodded his head. Suddenly a pink rabbit stepped out from an office that was in the room. "Kumagoro thinks Shuichi sings very well. Reminds me of myself." Shuichi looked confused but asked, "Um…who are you?" the pink rabbit laughed but turned around and walked back into the room he came form. He was in there a few minutes until the door opened and out came… "Ryuichi Sakuma!" Shuichi yelled! _OH MY GOD! RYUICHI SAKUMA IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Today is just my lucky day! _ "Hi! Your great at singing! And you look just like me! Wow! Since you're a new band maybe will get your to sing together sometime! What's your name?" As if in a dazed like way Shuichi answered, "I'm Shuichi Shindou, and the guitar player is Hiro Nakano, and the keyboardist is Suguru Fujisaki." When Shuichi said Suguru's name, Ryuichi looked past Shuichi's shoulders and waved at Suguru, "Hey, Suguru!" Suguru waved back. Ryuichi looked around the room and when he saw Tohma he ran and hugged Tohma, "Tohma!"

"Hey Ryuichi." Ryuichi let go off Tohma and looked at Yuki. He grinned and hugged Yuki and Yuki said, "Argh! Get off me!" After Ryuichi said hello to everyone a man with black hair and glasses came in, "Ah," Tohma said and looked at the new band, "This is your producer Sakano." (A/N: Is Sakano the producer? I'm not real sure.)

Sakano bowed and said, "Hello. I heard you from the other room, and you three sounded great." Sakano smiled at the three. Then Tohma spoke up, "Suguru, you and Hiro can come stay with Shuichi at my place. The three of you can get ready for the homecoming together. It's tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks Tohma." After thirty minutes when it was just Tohma, Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru in the building they all left. Shuichi was happy. _Bad Luck has finally been noticed and will actually have a CD out before we know it. We'll be famous. Just like in my dreams and I got to meet Ryuichi Sakuma. Today was a really lucky day. I can't wait till homecoming. To bad I don't have a date. _Yep. Shuichi didn't have a date. He was asked but he said no to everyone who asked him. He guessed he was waiting for Yuki to ask him, but would he really had told Yuki yes? _What is it that I want from him?_

_**Hi everyone! Sorry this is such a short chapter. Don't worry there are still a few more chapters for me to write but this story wont be a real long story. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews and please leave more!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Shuichi was in his room Saturday night, the night of the homecoming. Shuichi couldn't decide what he wanted to wear, but tried on a pair of white pants, a light pink shirt, a white jacket, white dress shoes, and a hot pink tie. Shuichi looked in the mirror and decided he liked what he saw. "Shuichi! Hurry up!" he heard Hiro yell from the bottom of the stairs of Tohma Seguchi's house. "Almost done!" Shuichi hollered back. Shuichi fixed his hair the way he wanted it (messy), checked his teeth and breath, checked to see if he remembered to put deodorant on (he did), he sprayed himself with his favorite cologne, put his wallet in his pocket, and headed down stairs. He saw a very nervous Hiro sitting on the couch, but no one else was in there, "Where's everyone else?" he asked. Hiro jumped when Shuichi spoked. He turned around and saw an amused Shuichi. Hiro scowled at Shuichi's amused look, and Shuichi said, "What you so jumpy for?"

"I'm nervous."

"About what?" Shuichi was confused.

"Well, I like Suguru a lot…" Hiro began, but Shuichi interrupted him.

"No kidding? Gee, I didn't know that. I just got helped you two get together because I thought you two looked cute together." Hiro glared at Shuichi for his sarcasim and Shuichi laughed. "Anyways," Hiro continued, though sounding annoyed, "I don't want to ruin this date for Suguru and make him hate me." Shuichi gave Hiro a odd look, wondering why in the heck was he worried about something about that, so Shuichi said, "Dude, Suguru is not a girl. He isn't going to get all defensive or hypervinelate on you because you screwed up a few times, and he likes you a lot. If you do something silly or stupid because your nervous he will probably laughed at how obvious it is that you are nervous." Hiro glared at Shuichi as if in a way to say, "Thanks for the support, pal." He then stood up and started walking back and forth in the sitting room. Shuichi gave him an odd look. He was starting to feel dizzy watching Hiro pace back and forth.

"Hey, Hiro, stop that. You'll put a hole in the floor, and you're making me dizzy." Hiro stopped and turned towards Shuichi, his back to the staircase.

"Well how do I look?" Shuichi looked his friend over. Hiro was wearing black jeans, burgundy shirt, black jacket, black tie, and black dress shoes. "You look great!"

"Really? You think Suguru will like it?" Shuichi's eyes moved passed Hiro's shoulder and saw Suguru at the bottom of the stairs, and he had a smile on his face. He must have heard Hiro's question. Shuichi was about to say, "Ask him yourself," but Suguru put a finger to his lips, signaling for Shuichi to be quiet. Shuichi didn't say anything but just winked at Hiro. Hiro looked confused and was about to say something but didn't get a chance to. Suguru had snuck up on Hiro. He wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist and said, "Hey, Hiro." Hiro jumped about a foot in the air, but then whirled around to see a laughing Suguru. When Suguru was done laughing he asked, "Did I scare you?" he looked Hiro up and down and then said, "You look nice." Hiro smiled. He bent down and kissed Suguru on the lips. "So do you." He said after they kissed. Suguru was wearing brown pants, a purple shirt, a brown jacket, and brown dress shoes. Suguru didn't want to wear a tie, but he still looked handsome. Hiro wrapped an arm around Suguru's waist and pulled him closed to his chest. Suguru smiled and then said to both Hiro and Shuichi.

"I asked Tohma if he would take us out to eat before he took us to homecoming and he said he would. That's why I told you two to get ready early." Hiro and Shuichi nodded, but then suddenly Shuichi twirled around in a circle in front of his two friends, and then stopped and faced them again once more. "What do you think? Do I look great?" but before Hiro or Suguru could answer, someone else answered for them.

"You look nice, Shuichi." Shuichi jumped at the familiar voice. He looked past Hiro and Suguru and saw Yuki. Yuki was wearing black pants, black jacket, and a dark green shirt with a dark red tie, and black dress shoes. He looked incredibly sexy to Shuichi. Suddenly Yuki's compliment registered in Shuichi's head and he blushed and turned away. "

"Thank you." He said in a shy voice. Shuichi then looked at Yuki, trying to look past how sexy he looked standing there, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Tohma told me he was taking the three of you out to eat and invited me, Tatsuha, and his date to come along." Just then Tatsuha and a boy with pale skin, brown hair ad brown eyes walked inside. "Hey guys, this is Kazuke." Tatsuha said, pointing at his date. His date smiled kindly at them and sail, "Hello." Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru smiled at the boy.

Tatsuha was wearing black jeans, black jacket, a royal blue shirt, black tie, and black shoes. Tatsuha's date was wearing all white, but with a really long jacket that came to his ankles. So put it simple, Tatsuha's date looked like a angel, the complete opposite from Tatsuha. Shuichi thought this was a very funny couple, and had to bite his toung to keep himself from laughing. Shuichi then looked back at Yuki, and he was still trying to get over how good he looked. "I didn't expect you to go to the homecoming." He said to Yuki. Yuki just shrugged and said, "I had nothing else better to do and Tatsuha wouldn't stop bugging me about it." Shuichi nodded and just then Tohma came down the stairs. He looked around at everyone. "Well, everyone looks really handsome tonight. Are you ready? I thought I'd take you by this new place. It's nice and fancy. I think you'll like it."

The group left the house and headed for the new place that Tohma wanted to take them. Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru were riding with Tohma; Yuki, Tatsuha, and Kazuke rode in Yuki's car. Tohma drove for about five miles in town when he started to slow down and then pulled over and parked the car. Yuki stopped his car behind Tohma. Everybody climbed out of the car they were in. Tohma had taken them to one of those fancy, private country clubs. The seven of them followed Tohma inside. A waiter was instantly at their side. He led them to a private room and order there drinks. Everyone, except Tohma, ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri. (A/N: I don't know how to spell it)

Tohma ordered a glass of red wine. Once everyone made there order the waiter left and was soon back with their drinks and asked what they will eat. Everybody got the steak dinner. The dinner was great. Everybody had their own conversation, except for Shuichi, he was quiet, but for a good reason. Yuki kept rubbing his foot up and down Shuichi's leg while he was carrying on a conversation with Tohma. Shuichi wondered if anyone noticed his blushing face, but Suguru and Hiro was in a _very _deep conversation, they probably didn't even notice their surroundings. Kazuke kept whispering things in Tatsuha's ear, and Tatsuha was giggling, not really paying attention to anything except probably the things that were being said in his ear. Shuichi personally thought the waiter had forgotten to give them a virgin drink. Shuichi wanted to move his leg away from Yuki's foot, but he couldn't move his leg. It was like his body had taken over him, and wanted it to stay because what Yuki was doing felt good, even though it was down right sneaky. But Shuichi didn't blame his body; it did feel good. Tohma stopped talking and took a drink of his wine. Yuki took that chance to turn and look at Shuichi. He smirked at Shuichi and rubbed Shuichi's inner thigh with his hand, unnoticed by anyone. Shuichi face turned redder then before. He swapped Yuki's hand away, and turned away, he didn't want Yuki to see his blushing face, but of course Yuki did see it. He heard Yuki chuckle beside him. Shuichi didn't want Yuki doing things like that to him. He didn't want to be hurt again, or feel used again. He didn't want that feeling like he belongs to someone, or that he was owned by some other person. He didn't want Yuki to give him this feeling he was feeling now, even though he didn't know what the feeling was, but then again, he wanted more and more of that feeling he was getting from Yuki. It was a good feeling that scared Shuichi. He took a second glance at Tohma, and wondered what will happen at the homecoming. Will Yuki ignore him, or will he want to dance. Shuichi was actually looking forward to dancing with Yuki.

_**Hey guys! Well what do you think? Please leave me more reviews. STAY IN TUNE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AT HOMECOMING!!!! Don't worry there will be some sweet scenes!!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Shuichi was finally at homecoming. The music was great. Him and Hiro did this crazy dance in front of everybody on the dance floor that got everybody on the dance floor. After that Hiro went back to Suguru, and danced with him. The music was great and Shuichi heard a lot of Nittle Grasper's songs. Tatsuha and Kazuke had snuck off somewhere and Shuichi didn't want to find him. There was no telling what he might find. So, Shuichi was now leaning against the wall, waiting for a slow song to finish. The song that was playing was, "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carrey. Shuichi hated it when a slow song started to play. It made him wish he had said yes to someone who had asked him. There were a lot of boys who asked him after they found out that him and Tachi were threw, but Shuichi told everyone no for some reason. Suddenly some body blocked his vision of Hiro and Suguru slow dancing. Shuichi looked at the face. The body belonged to Tachi. Tachi was wearing all black; black shirt, black tie, black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. It was kind of creepy looking.

"Hey, baby."

"My name is Shuichi and what do you want?"

"You." Shuichi could tell by his breath that he was drunk.

"Well, you are not getting me or what you want from me." All Tachi did was laugh at him and said, "You really have no choice. You are mine so it doesn't matter if you say no or not. I always get what I want." Shuichi suddenly didn't care what Tachi did to him anymore, he just knew he didn't want to be with him, and will go through any pain to make Tachi leave him alone. Shuichi simply said, "Well, it's a first time for everything," and walked off, but Tachi grabbed his, flew him back against the wall and held him there.

"Listen you little shit, when I say you belong to me, you belong to me. You are mine, not that blonde headed freak."

"His name is Yuki!" Shuichi yelled. That must of pissed Tachi off somehow. He raised his fist, and Shuichi got ready for the hit. "Leave him alone," a voice said from behind Tachi. Tachi let go of Shuichi and turned around. There was Yuki, Hiro, and Suguru all standing there glaring at Tachi. Tachi glared back at them, but left, but not without glaring at Shuichi. Once Tachi had left Hiro and Suguru were instantly at his side.

"Are you okay?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Shuichi told them. "You should go back and dance. I'm fine, really." Hiro and Suguru went back to dancing, but were close by. Probably for to keep an eye on Shuichi. Shuichi looked around for Yuki. He was a little ways from him, but was being surrounded by girls. Shuichi laughed at the sight and thought he would go help Yuki out; he looked really annoyed. Shuichi walked up to behind group of girls. "Hey, Yuki, can I speak to you for a minute." All the girls stopped their talking and waited for Shuichi to say what he wanted to say, but he only said, "Alone." All of the girls grumbled, but left Yuki's side. Yuki still looked annoyed though and said, "Them girls are a migraine." He looked at Shuichi and asked, "Are you okay?" Shuichi nodded.

"I just thought I would come help you out with that mob of girls." Shuichi said. Yuki laughed and then said, "You want to dance?"

"What?" Shuichi was surprised. Yuki just smiled and took Shuichi's hand gently. He led Shuichi towards the dance floor. A slow song began to play, so Yuki brought Shuichi into his arms and they began to dance.

_I've got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

It was funny how this song was expressing how Shuichi felt at that moment and the time that him and Yuki kissed.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

Shuichi remembered how it felt the time Yuki had kissed him, and those times when Shuichi pushed Yuki away because he was scared of being hurt, but each time he would get a funny feeling.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I wont know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

Shuichi totally agreed with this song. Yuki shouldn't look at him the way he was doing now because it gave Shuichi a feeling that he didn't want because he knew that what Yuki was doing he couldn't really mean it, or when he kissed him that day in his car and said he wasn't worthless. Did he mean it?

_They're all wathcin us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe were just friends_

Shuichi looked around and saw a lot of eyes on him and Yuki. Hiro and Suguru were smiling, so were Tatsuha and Kazuke. Yep. People were watching him and Yuki, but Yuki was probably just trying to keep away the mob of girls, who were all glaring at Shuichi.

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do maybe kiss me again_

Shuichi remembered how it felt when Yuki kissed him. It was so gentle, and it felt so good to Shuichi. It was then he got that crazy feeling, but Shuichi didn't want to abide by the crazy feeling, he wanted to run away from it. Or did he?

_Everybody swears we make the _

_Perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

Shuichi didn't want to do anything else with Shuichi but dance, that way he might not get hurt.

_You've never moved me quite _

_The way you move me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

Shuichi wanted to tell Yuki the way he felt but he didn't even understand what he was feeling, and was even scared of it.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this _

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I wont know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin around_

_And around _

_And around_

_And around_

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_

_**Hi! Hoped you like the chapter! The song is called You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith. Stay in tune to find out what happens between Yuki and Shuichi after the song!!!! **_


	11. Chapter 11

When the song ended Shuichi was still in Yuki's arms, his eyes never leaving Yuki's. They stood there just staring into each other's eyes. Shuichi couldn't look away, he felt like some force was making him stay there and just look at Yuki. Suddenly Yuki bent his head down and kissed Shuichi. Shuichi kissed him back. Shuichi suddenly realized how much he wanted Yuki to kiss him. Yuki tasted so good to Shuichi. He felt Yuki sucking on his lower lip. Shuichi opened his mouth and let Yuki deepen the kiss. The kiss was so wonderful, unlike Tachi's kisses. Tachi kissed rough and hard, but Yuki's kisses were warm and gentle. Shuichi never felt so warm inside or so safe with another person then he did right now, with Yuki kissing him like that…but then Shuichi realized something. Yuki couldn't really mean it by the way Shuichi felt. Shuichi moved away from Yuki. "You shouldn't do things like that to me." And to Shuichi's surprise or maybe it was his imagination but Yuki looked hurt but he asked, "Why?"

"Unless you mean it." Yuki looked confused when Shuichi said that. Shuichi ran away from Yuki and outside to where they all sat just the other day at school, when Hiro and Suguru got together.

Shuichi sat on the concrete steps outside and rest his head in his hands. Even though Shuichi felt so sad at that moment, those warm feelings from that kiss him and Yuki just shared were still inside of him. _Why is this happening? What is wrong with me? What do I want from Yuki? _Shuichi never had this feeling before. He wish he knew what it was. Why did he keep pushing Yuki away? Was he scared of Yuki ditching him after he gets what he wants or jus one day he dumps him out of the blue. Why did it matter so much what Yuki would do? Why was he so different. Shuichi wished he knew all of the answers, but he didn't. He wondered if Yuki had the same feeling, and if he did was he going through the same thing, or did he know all the answers that Shuichi wished he had.

Shuichi touched his lips. The feeling of Yuki's lips was still on Shuichi's lips. Suddenly, the hurt look on Yuki's passed through his mind. Shuichi's heart was telling him to go back inside to Yuki, but his mind was telling him to not go. Shuichi wanted to tell Yuki what he was feeling and why he was pushing him away, but Shuichi didn't understand it.

Yuki watched Shuichi from inside the school. He wanted to go out there so much and tell Shuichi that it will be okay, and to comfort him, or to make him feel better some how, but Yuki didn't know how. He wished he knew why Shuichi was so scared to have a relationship. Or was it just Yuki that Shuichi didn't want? No, that couldn't be it. Judging by the kiss they shared and how Shuichi kissed back. But why was Shuichi pushing him away. _Why do I care? _Why did he care? What did it matter? He shouldn't care about the boy, but for some reason he did. "Unless you mean it." Shuichi had said to him when he broke their kiss. What did he mean by that? Suddenly another song came on.

_When it's love you give_

_I'll be of good faith_

_Then in love you live_

_I'll make a stand. I won't break._

_I'll be the rock you can build on_

_Be there when you're old_

_To have and to hold_

_When there's love inside_

_I swear I'll always be strong_

_Then there's a reason why_

_I'll prove to you we belong_

_I'll be the wall that protects you_

_From the wind and the rain_

_From the hurt and the pain_

_Lets make it all for one and all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_The one you need_

_Cause when it's all for one it's one for all_

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love_

_When it's love you make_

_I'll be the fire in your night_

_Then it's love you take_

_I will defend, I will fight_

_I'll be there when you need me_

_When honor's at stake,_

_This vow I will make:_

_That it's all for one and all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_The one you need_

_Cause when it's all for one it one for_

_All_

_When there's someone that should_

_Know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love_

_Don't lay our love to rest_

_Cause we can stand up to your test_

_We got everything and more than we_

_Had planned_

_More then the rivers that run the land_

_We've got it all in our hands_

_Now it's all for one and all for love_

_It's all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_The one you need_

_Cause when it's all for one it's one for all_

_It's one for all_

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_When there's someone that you want_

_When there's someone that you need_

_Let's make it all, all for one and all for love_

As the song finished Yuki's mind was going ninety miles in hour. He thought of all those times he protected Shuichi because he wanted to protect Shuichi. He thought of that time at the park and how much anger he felt when he realized who had hurt Shuichi. He thought of those times when he was jealous when his brother was just kidding around. He thought of the time when he saw Shuichi in his tux at Tohma's house. Shuichi looked so good, nice, like he had told Shuichi when he saw him, was far from what he really looked. He looked amazing. Then when they were dancing, he Shuichi looked so beautiful in his arms. That whole dance Yuki had weird feeling inside of him, but now he knew. He was in love with Shuichi Shindou, but Shuichi kept pushing him away. Why? He didn't know. Was he scared that he will hurt him? Yuki would never do that; he wants to be the one that protects him. Was Shuichi scared to love, or does he not trust his feelings? Or does he not trust Yuki's feelings? Whatever the reason was, Yuki will find out. Then he will prove to Shuichi just how much he loves him.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys! Well there is something I need to correct. In my last chapter I made a mistake and put "And Yuki bent down and kissed Yuki." LoL! I meant to put Shuichi! So, no Yuki was kissing himself! LoL! Sorry about that! Well enjoy this chapter!**_

The next day Shuichi was in his room at Tohma's mansion. He was going home that day because that was the day his parents and sister were suppose to come home from their trip. Shuichi was a little sad to go back to his home, but he still had the studio to go by everyday after school. Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru were now working on their first CD, and Shuichi was extremely happy about it. His dream was finally coming true.

Shuichi packed everything he brought with him to Tohma's house. When he was done he made sure the room wasn't a mess, and then he left the room. He made his way down stairs and saw Tohma waiting for him at the door.

"You ready?" Tohma asked.

"Um…yes. Thank you for letting me stay here this week. I'm sure it was a lot of trouble, and I'm sorry…" but Tohma interrupted Shuichi, "Don't worry about it, okay?" Shuichi smiled at Tohma and said, "Okay." Tohma and Shuichi left the mansion and Tohma took Shuichi home. Once Shuichi was home and in his room he lied down on his bed and let out a sigh. Even though he missed staying at Tohma's house, it still felt good to be home in his own room. Shuichi looked around the room and saw all of the familiar Nittle Grasper and Ryuichi Sakuma posters on his room. Then there by his CD player was all of Nittle Grasper's CDs, and right beside them were CDs and cassettes that Suguru had recorded of him, Hiro, and Suguru playing. Shuichi had a few other CDs of other people. There was Twelve Gauge Valentine's first new CD, and then he had a few of Bryan Adams CDs. When Shuichi was outside sitting on the school's steps at the homecoming he had heard one of his favorite songs that Bryan Adams sang, _All For Love. _

Suddenly, Shuichi remembered the song him and Yuki danced, too. For some reason Shuichi felt that that song relates to him and his feelings. Why? He didn't know. The guy in the song sounded just as confused as Shuichi was when he was dancing with Yuki. The guy sounded like he didn't know what he was feeling, just like Shuichi did.

Shuichi got up from his bed, and walked across his room to where his keyboard was. Shuichi began to play and sing the song that him and Yuki danced to. All the while thinking about Yuki. About there kiss and how he had kissed Yuki backed, and how good the kiss felt. He also thought about how he had pushed Yuki away, and Yuki's confused and possibly hurt face.

Shuichi grabbed his bag and pulled out a zip lock bag with the homecoming pictures that Tohma had taken before the homecoming. There was a group picture of him, Yuki, Tatsuha, Kazuke, Hiro, and Suguru. Then there was a picture of the two couples: Suguru, Hiro, Kazuke, and Tatsuha. Then there was a picture of Hiro and Suguru with Hiro's arms around Suguru's waist, Suguru's back was against Hiro's chest. Then there was a second picture of Hiro kissing Suguru on the lips. Shuichi remembered that Tohma did not want a picture like that, but Suguru begged for one. Then there was a picture with Tatsuha and Kazuke. Kazuke's arm was around Tatsuha's waist and he was pulled close to Kazuke's side. Their heads were leaning against each other's. Another picture had Kazuke kissing Tatsuha's cheek. Tatsuha was smiling, but there was a small hint of a blush. After that, were nine other pictures with each of them alone and leaning against a tree. Then there were two other pictures, of him and Yuki. Shuichi had the impression that Tohma wanted a picture of them two for a certain reason other then so it wouldn't look like him and Yuki didn't had dates, so he said. The first picture showed Yuki with a smile on his face and he was holding a blushing, but yet smiling, Shuichi bridal style. The next one Shuichi was on the ground, but his body was pressed against Yuki's as if in a tight hug. Yuki's arms were wrapped around Shuichi's waist, and Shuichi had placed both of his hands on just above Yuki's elbows on both arms. Their faces were turned towards the camera, and they were smiling. Shuichi noticed that his smile wasn't forced, but it was a true smile. As if he was truly happy to be in Yuki's arms. Shuichi wondered why he had felt so safe and warm during that picture.

Shuichi placed all of the pictures on the little space he had left on his wall. The rest of the day he messed around on his keyboard until he started to feel hungry. He made his way down the stairs and made him something to eat. While he was eating the phone rang and Shuichi answered. It was his mother.

"Hey, honey, it's mom. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, mom."

"You sure? Nothing has happen. No stranger came in there and robbed the place or hurt you?"

"No, mother. Honestly, mom, you worry too much." He heard his mom laugh a little. Shuichi must have been on speakerphone on his mothers cell phone because he heard his dad and sister laugh also. "There is no such thing as a mother worrying too much, Shuichi." Shuichi rolled his eyes, but his mom continued to speak, "Listen, honey, we will be getting home a day later. There is a terrible storm over here where we are and they've canceled all of the plane flights. So we wont be home till Monday night or early Tuesday morning. Will that be all right? Will you be alright?"

"Yes, mother, it's fine. I promise I wont burn the house down and burn along with it." There was some more laughter on the other line. "Okay, honey. We love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye." Shuichi hanged up the phone and finished eating. Shuichi watched TV for a few hours, until there was a knock at the door. Shuichi turned off the TV and got up from the couch. He walked to the door and opened it. He saw the one person he did not want to see alone at night when no one could help now. "Tachi?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Yuki sat in his room looking at the homecoming pictures that Tohma gave him. Yuki thought some of them were funny, and some were weird, and those weird ones had Kazuke in them. Yuki had thought that boy was good kid, and was okay for his brother, but Tatsuha and Kazuke got into a big fight after the homecoming. It sounded like to Yuki that Kasuke did nothing but rub up on other guys towards the end of the dance. So Kazuke was the kind that Yuki had warned Tatsuha about. Kazuke got what he wanted from Tatsuha, and afterwards he just ditch him. Kazuke had actually said to Tatsuha, "Oh, shut up! I got what I wanted from you so I don't care about you anymore. Is that so hard to figure out?" When Kazuke had said that to his little brother, Yuki punched him and told him to never come towards a Uesugi again

Yuki continued to look through the pictures he had and when he came to ones of just him and Shuichi, he had that same warm feeling as those other times except this time he knew that the reason he got those feelings every time he was around Shuichi was because he loved Shuichi. He figured that out shortly after their dance and kiss, and Shuichi had ran away from him. He had figured that out while listening to a song they were playing.

Suddenly, Yuki got an odd feeling like he should go check on Shuichi. Tohma should have taken him home by now, and his parents should be home too, but Yuki thought he would go check and make sure. Yuki left the house and drove towards Shuichi's home. For some reason he was worried like he should hurry up and get there. Yuki sped up a little bit, and when he was at Shuichi's road and his house was in view, he saw why he was worried. Tachi's car was in Shuichi's driveway.

"Tachi? What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked after Tachi had shoved his way into Shuichi's house and pushed Shuichi down to the floor in the process.

"I'm here for you." He simply said.

Suddenly, Shuichi was being yanked up and carried up the stairs. Shuichi struggled against Tachi's grasp, but all Tachi did was flung Shuichi over his shoulder. Shuichi began to yell, and kicking and pounding on Tachi's back. Once they were in Shuichi's room, Tachi flung Shuichi to the floor. He began to kick at Shuichi. Shuichi tried to get away, but then Tachi was on top of him beating him with his fists and ripping his clothes off. When Shuichi was completely naked he was picked up and flung to the bed. Tachi climbed on top of Shuichi's still form. Shuichi squirmed under him but Tachi held him down as he undid his own pants. Before he thrust inside of Shuichi he bent down towards Shuichi's ear. "The other night I wanted something, and I'm sure as hell going to get it." Then Shuichi felt pain.

Yuki speeded towards Shuichi's house and turned into his driveway. Yuki got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He didn't bother locking it. Yuki ran towards the door and opened it. He ran inside and looked around for Shuichi. Them he heard Shuichi screaming. "NO! STOP! STOP IT, TACHI! IT HURTS! STOP!" Yuki ran upstairs and into Shuichi's room. What he saw made his blood boil. Yuki ran over towards the bed and yanked Tachi off of Shuichi, and punched him during the process. Once Tachi was off of Shuichi, Yuki began to beat the shit out of the guy.

When he felt like Tachi got a good beating he slammed him against the wall and said in a low voice so only Tachi could here. "If you _ever_ touch him again, I'll kill you!" Tachi looked Yuki in the eye for a while. What Tachi saw were the meanest eyes anyone could have. He knew if he really ever touched Shuichi again then he Yuki will do just that, kill him. "Yeah, I'm sure you will. You have eyes of a killer." Yuki glared at him harder, but then all he did was grab a hand full of Tachi's shirt and dragged out of the room, down the stairs, and then he threw him out of the house once they got to the door.

"Get out of here." He told Tachi. Tachi hurried up and got into his car and drove away. Yuki slammed the door shut and locked it.

Yuki was still really pissed. _How dare he hurt Shuichi like that. _Yuki made his way up stairs, trying to make himself calm down for Shuichi's own benefit. He walked back into the room, and his heart tore at the scene he saw.

Shuichi was laying down all beaten up on the bed. Blood was flowing down his thigh and he was crying. Yuki sat down on the bed beside Shuichi.

"Shuichi." He said gently. When Yuki spoke, Shuichi just flung himself into Yuki's arms and cried on his shoulder. Yuki let him cry. Yuki moved to where he was lying down and Shuichi was lying down beside him. Shuichi cried and cried until he couldn't anymore.

"Thank you, Yuki." He said right before he fell asleep into a long nap.

Yuki smiled when he heard what Shuichi said, and fell asleep too.

Well that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if it's so short!!!!! Well stay in tune for the next chapter!!!!!!!! Oh, to warn there will probably just be 2 or 3 more chapters!!!!

_**Bye! And R&R!**_


	14. Chapter 14

That night Shuichi woke up. He felt warm, but not because of a blanket, but because he was in Yuki's arms. Yuki was still asleep. He looked so peaceful that Shuichi didn't stir to wake up Yuki. He just lie there watching Yuki sleep. _Wow, he looks like an angel when he sleeps. _Shuichi began to wonder why he was there, but then he remembered Tachi and then Yuki suddenly came and pulled Tachi off him. Yuki took Tachi out of the house and when he came back, Shuichi remembered that he was crying in Yuki's arms, and that was it. He must have cried himself to sleep, and Yuki must have fallen asleep, too.

Shuichi tried to fall asleep, but something was keeping him up. It was his stereo. Right now it was playing one of his Nittle Grasper CDs, the next CD (his stereo can hold 3 CDs) will probably be one of his Bryan Adams CDs. The stereo played a few songs of Nittle Grasper, and then it switched to Bryan Adams. Shuichi sang to his songs softly until he heard a voice say, "You have a nice voice." Shuichi turned looked at Yuki and smiled.

"I would say 'Good morning' but it's 11:00 at night. So I'll just go with, good evening." Shuichi said and Yuki laughed a little. "Thank you, Yuki. For what you did last night."

Yuki smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"Why did you come?" Shuichi asked.

"Something didn't feel right, and I wanted to see you." Shuichi's eyes went wide. _Why? Why would he? _"Why?" Shuichi asked the question that was running through his head.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you." Shuichi wondered if he should believe him.

Suddenly, he felt Yuki's lips on his, and he felt himself kissing Yuki back.

One of Bryan Adams song began to play.

_I love the way ya look tonight  
With your hair hangin' down on your shoulders  
N' I love the way ya dance your slow sweet tango  
The way ya wanna do everything but talk  
And how ya stare at me with those undress me eyes  
Your breath on my body makes me warm inside_

Shuichi and Yuki began to make out on his bed. It felt so right for Shuichi to be there with Yuki and kissing him. Yuki rolled onto his back and brought Shuichi on top of him.

_Let's make out - let's do something amazing  
Let's do something that's all the way  
Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch  
your body  
Now I never want to let your body go..._

Shuichi began to undo Yuki's clothes while they were still kissing. Shuichi didn't realize how much he wanted Yuki. Shuichi felt a little unsure of himself and what they were doing, but it felt so good and so right. Once he was finish with Yuki's shirt he began to work on his pants.

_Let's make a night - to remember  
From January - to December  
Let's make love - to excite us  
A memory - to ignite us  
Let's make honey baby - soft and tender  
Let's make sugar darlin' - sweet surrender  
Let's make a night - to remember - all life long_

_I love the way ya move tonight  
Beads of sweat drippin' down your skin  
Me lying here - n' you lyin' there  
Our shadows on the wall and our hands everywhere_

Once Shuichi had Yuki's pants and underwear off, Yuki was completely naked. Yuki looked so beautiful like that. It was amazing. Shuichi reached his hand down and began to stroke Yuki's member. Yuki groaned, but moved to where he was now on top of Shuichi. Yuki began to lick that sensitive on Shuichi's neck and grind his groin against Shuichi's. Shuichi moaned and tried to move his groin with Yuki's, but Yuki held him down.

_Let's make out - let's do something amazing  
Let's do something that's all the way  
Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch  
your body  
Now I never want to let your body go..._

Shuichi moaned and moaned while Yuki was teasing him. He tried to tell Yuki to stop teasing him he would just smirk and kiss him before he could get to say anything. Then, suddenly, Yuki stopped and moved down to where he was looking at Shuichi's very hard cock. Yuki licked the tip lightly. Shuichi moaned and thrust upwards, but Yuki held him down, and began to tease the tip of Shuichi's cock. Shuichi began to writh around, but then Yuki hold him still. Shuichi was moaning even louder as Yuki began to tease and tease him. Yuki licked Shuichi's shaft all over, and then he started to lick Shuichi's tip again, except the licks became longer and longer, until Shuichi screamed, "Ahhh! Yuki ahh please stop ahh teasing." Finally Yuki swallowed him whole, and began to suck very slowly.

_Let's make a night - to remember  
From January - to December  
Let's make love - to excite us  
A memory - to ignite us  
Let's make honey baby - soft and tender  
Let's make sugar darlin' - sweet surrender  
Let's make a night - to remember - all life long_

"Oh! Yuki! Faster!" Yuki bobbed his head up and down faster. Shuichi began to writh around some more, but Yuki hold him still once again. Shuichi then began to scream in pleaure and until finally he comed in Yuki's mouth. Yuki swallowed the come then moved up and kissed Shuichi passionately, and Shuichi could taste himself in Yuki's mouth. They stopped kissing and just lied down beside each other, and just looked into each other's beautiful eyes.

_I think about ya all the time  
Can't you see you drive me outta my mind  
Well I'm never holdin' back again  
Ya I never want this night to end  
Cuz I've never touched somebody like the way I touch  
your body  
Now I never want to let your body go..._


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Shuichi woke up in Yuki's arms. He lied there for a second then realize the position he was in. _Oh no! Last night, did we...? No...stupid Shuichi! _Shuichi just lie there and stared at Yuki for a while, wondering what he should do. He decided to wake up Yuki. He shook Yuki gently and said, "Yuki, wake up." Yuki opened his eyes, and said, "Morning." he took one look at Shuichi's face and sighed. _He's probably not to happy about last night, even though he seemed to have enjoyed it. _"I'm guessing your not to happy about what happened last night." When Shuichi didn't answer but just stared at Yuki, Yuki sighed once again and climbed out of bed. Without saying a word he went into Shuichi's bathroom. Thrity minutes later he came back out all clean and his hair was wet. Yuki got dressed and said, "Don't go to school today. You probably need to rest after what happened with Tachi yesterday." _What? Is that all he's going to say? He's not even mad!_

Then Yuki walked up and sat beside Shuichi on the bed. Yuki touched Shuichi's cheek, and said, "Think about us while your here, I don't know if this will help any but, I'm not going to hurt you, I'll never hurt you. Please don't push me away." Yuki kissed Shuichi on the lips, and then he was gone. Shuichi just sat there confused. Shuichi then felt tired, lied down and fell to sleep, with dreams of Yuki.

When Shuichi woke up he remembered Yuki's words and was still confused. He was so confused about the way Yuki was acting, it was so different from Tachi, who would either get pushy or start yelling or hitting. Then it hit him, and Shuichi felt so stupid. Yuki wasn't Tachi, Yuki was different from Tachi and was nothing like Tachi. Shuichi could here his stereo still playing his CD's, and it was Bryan Adams again. One of Shuichi's favorite songs came on.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart - search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into my heart - you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am - take my life_

_I will give it all I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do for it you_

_There's no love - like your love_

_And no other - could more love_

_There's nowhere - unless you're there_

_All the time - all the way_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

That was when Shuichi realized that Yuki really did care for him, that all he ever did was protect him. He was the one that was kind to Shuichi, and made him happy. He was the one that gave him that warm feeling every time he was near or when they kissed. He was all that Shuichi thought, and he was the one that Shuichi wanted to be with. Shuichi looked at his clock. Yuki and the others will be eating lunch right now. Shuichi took a look at the homecoming pictures of him and Yuki, and the smile that he had on his face when he was so close to Yuki, and he made his decision.

Shuichi ran to his bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and he ran out of the house; with only one thought going through his head. _I love him!_

Yuki was in the cafeteria eating his lunch quietly, thinking about Shuichi. He had just told Hiro and Suguru about Shuichi, and they were both very worried. They all, including Tatsuha, decided to go check on Shuichi after school was over. It was quiet while the four of them ate, until there was a loud yell, "YUKI UESUGI!"

Yuki turned around and saw...Shuichi? What was he doing here? He was suppose to be at home resting, he was about to ask Shuichi what he was doing here, but the determine look on Shuichi's face stopped him. Shuichi began to walk towards him. "Did you mean it?" he asked Yuki. Yuki was confused, but then he rememered what he had said to Shuichi that morning. Then he saw his chance, his chance to prove to Shuichi that he loved him. Yuki smiled and stood up and faced Shuichi and said, "Every word. I'll always protect you, and I wont to make you happy, and smile, and laugh. I never wont to hurt you, I could never do that, and I promise to never make you cry." then he walked closer to Shuichi, pulled him closer to his body, and said those three words, "I love you, Shuichi Shindou." he said that in front of everyone, and would say it to the whole world if he had to. He bent down and kissed Shuichi passionately on the lips.

Then Shuichi knew that, that was all he ever wanted from Yuki. For Yuki to tell him he loved him. That was all he ever wanted, someone to love him, and someone to tell him he loved him, and ment it. Shuichi kissed Yuki back and they both just standed there in front of everyone and just kept kissing each other. Shuichi was happier then ever, he was loved. When they broke a part Shuichi said what he had been feeling all those times when he was with Yuki, or when Yuki kissed him, or when they danced, he said, "

"I love you too, Yuki Uesugi."

**_Hi guys! Well that was the end of the story! Yep, finally IT'S COMPLETE! But I've been thinking about writng a epilogue to this story. Well leave me lots of reviews and tell me what you think about the story and let me know if you want a epilogue, Bye!!!!!!_**


	16. Epilogue

3 years later…

"See you later, Shu!" Hiro yelled as Shuichi was leaving NG Records to go home. Hiro waved his hand at Shuichi and Shuichi saw a little glint and knew it was Hiro's golden band on his wedding finger. Yep, Hiroshi "Hiro" Nakano was married. Shuichi smiled he was happy for his friend. Then Suguru Fujisaki Nakano walked to Hiro's side and slipped an arm around his waist. Yep, the two of them had married three months after they had got out of highs school. Shuichi remembered the wedding with a smile. He, of course, was Hiro's best man, and Tohma was Suguru's best man. Yuki and Tatsuha were on the wedding, too. Tatsuha had a happy smile in all of the pictures because he had finally met Ryuichi Sakuma at the wedding and the two are now dating. Shuichi could tell that that their relationship would last a long time. Shuichi had never seen Tatsuha so happy. Sure in school he was hyper and happy, but now everyday he has the biggest smile on him then Shuichi had seen in there high school days.

Well what about him and Yuki? They were still dating and were living with each other, too. Shuichi was so happy to be with Yuki, and he always wanted to just slap himself a million times over for ever thinking that Yuki couldn't love him the way he needed to be loved. The way he always wanted to be treated, but Shuichi blamed all of that on Tachi. Speaking of Tachi, well, he was now in the jailhouse. After high school Shuichi heard that Tachi needed some money and decided to make it by selling drugs. He got caught and was sent to jail for a good long time. Shuichi liked to imagine him with cut and bruises all over his face and with the most miserable look.

Shuichi was happy, he really was. His dream of Bad Luck becoming famous and the most loved band had finally come true. They had sold over million of CD's. Shuichi was happy that his two best friends were finally together and were now married and were thinking about adopting a child. Shuichi couldn't wait to be an uncle. Shuichi was also happy that he still had Yuki by his side and loving him, but he wanted more. He wanted to be married to Yuki and possibly be a family like Hiro and Suguru will be once they adopt a child, and even though him and Yuki had been together for almost 4 years, Yuki still hadn't popped the question, and Shuichi wished he would. Shuichi wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yuki.

Shuichi smiled at Hiro and Suguru and said goodbye, then left. Shuichi left the rehearsal room and started his way down the hall, towards the door. He passed by this young man who was the janitor. The guy had always given Shuichi the creeps for some reason he never knew why, but Shuichi was still nice to the man. Shuichi smiled at the man and the guy smiled weirdly back at Shuichi.

Shuichi quickly left the building and went on the familiar route back to the apartment him and Yuki shared. Shuichi walked quickly, he wanted to get there before dark, which was approaching fast. When Shuichi saw the apartment building come in view he began to run. He ran all the way to the apartment and up the stairs until he finally stood before the door to his and Yuki's apartment. Shuichi drugged out his keys and unlocked the door.

"YU…" Shuichi was about to yell out he was home but he saw that the whole apartment building dark with no lights at all, but the living room was a little brighter, but not really. It seemed like the lights in the living room were dimmed. Shuichi walked into the living room and stopped when he saw Yuki standing in the middle of the room as if he was waiting for Shuichi. Before Shuichi could say anything Yuki turned around and turned on there CD player and an all too familiar song came on. His and Yuki's song.

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time _

Yuki held out his hand to Shuichi, and he took it. Yuki pulled Shuichi closer to him. He brought Shuichi's arms up and around his neck, and then wrapped his own arms around Shuichi's waist. They began to dance.

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

Shuichi was happy, but still confused. Why was Yuki suddenly being so romantic? But Shuichi didn't say anything because he like what Yuki was doing for him. Shuichi smiled…_Can it get any better then this?_ Shuichi asked himself, but what he didn't know was it could get better.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends 

Yuki bent his head down to Shuichi's and they kiss until Yuki broke apart from Shuichi, but only to whisper sweet nothings into Shuichi's ear.

_When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do maybe kiss me again_

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again 

When the song was over Yuki and Shuichi stop dancing, but Yuki still held Shuichi in his arms and Shuichi had his arms still around Yuki's neck. Yuki smiled at Shuichi before he kissed him once again except it was just a light kiss on the lips. Then Yuki began to lower himself onto the floor on one knee as he held Shuichi's hands in his. Shuichi was confused but when he realized what Yuki might do Shuichi gasped and he felt his eyes begin to water. _Oh my gosh…is he really going to do what I've…_Shuichi's thoughts were interrupted by Yuki's voice.

"Shuichi, I love you and I want to be with you forever and if you want we could adopt a child and have a kid of our own, but all I want you to be is happy, and I hope your happiness will be with me so…Will you marry me?" by that time Shuichi had tears going down his eyes but Shuichi nodded, "Yes, yes, I will. I want to spend my life with you until I die! I love you!" Yuki smiled and stood up and hug Shuichi and spend Shuichi around before he let Shuichi go. Yuki smiled when he saw Shuichi's tears and wiped them away, "Brat, why are you crying?" He said affectionately. Shuichi smiled. He no longer got angry with Yuki for calling him "Brat" because he knew it was Yuki's way of being affectionate towards Shuichi. "Because I'm happy." Shuichi answered Yuki's question. Yuki smile down at Shuichi and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Shuichi said and smiled. He now had what he wanted…Yuki.

**_Okay, there is your epilogue, hope you like it, and there will be a sequel!!!! Yay!!! And if you read this epilogue carefully then you should figure out what the sequel is going to be about. Well I'm not sure when I will begin the sequel but don't worry you guys will get a sequel!!!!!! Thanks for all of the support I got from all of the reviews I got!!!! Well bye! _**


End file.
